


The Ordeal of The Sun’s Heir

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gods and Heroes, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson or “The Gracious” was in a terrible ordeal. He had been confined to “The Lighthouse” surrounded by the treacherous sea and he can only wait there for Sherlock Holmes “The Fair Headed” to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ordeal of The Sun’s Heir

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Prompt of JWP #16: Viewer's Choice  
>  Prompt #16:
> 
> Viewer's Choice: Use one of the following pictures as the inspiration for today's entry (or if you're really brave, use both!)Choice #1: Lighthouse
> 
>  **Beta:** by my amazing friend trista_zevkia

John Watson or _The Gracious_ was in a terrible ordeal. He had been confined to “The Lighthouse” surrounded by the treacherous sea, and he can only wait there for Sherlock Holmes _The Fair Headed_ to save him.

 

John had tried to escape his fate several times, asking the help of _The Sun_ , but to not avail. So he waited; lighting the tower at night and calling Sherlock, sending his location with the radiance he could muster of the lighthouse.

 

During the day, _The Gracious_ passed his time out of the tower in the presence of _The Sun_ asking for his help and his benedictions. Sometimes he could only look deep into the distance, past the tumultuous waters, and think of his only hope.

 

When he was born this was foreseen; that he would be feared and taken away in the moment he found his true love. This love would be his other half, but also a being like him.

 

John Watson lived his life among the mortals, but he studied medicine and he became a warrior. He prepared to fight so he would not be taken, and he would try to protect his love. 

 

But he was taken anyway. The prophecy was fulfilled,The riddle was placed, and now he had to wait for his love to save him.

:::::::

 

This kind of inaction and impotence was so unbecoming and unlike him, which was really the worst part of the ordeal. 

 

 _The Gracious_ knew that the Gods made powerful ordeals and his would be bloody mighty painful, but been here, alone, without anyone who protect, was torture. Occasionally he could help the ones who are lost in the sea with his radiance, but there wasn’t much comfort or healing he could do anymore. 

 

Being forced to wait who knows for how many years, in order for Sherlock Holmes to complete the riddle and find him, like he was some kind of princess, was plainly evil. He could only help with his radiance lighting the tower at night, it was totally unfair. Every time that John Watson protested his luck the water swarmed the tower with gusto. 'Try to be radiant now, to lure your love to save you, when you are soaking wet.'The sea seems to mock him. John tried anyway because he was a warrior, but it was not an easy task.

 

Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if Sherlock Holmes was even looking for him. After all they had only three days together in the mortal world, such a little amount of time that Sherlock could have forgotten all about him, _The Fair Headed_ could have decided it was too much effort for John and found another. When _The Gracious_ thought like this, the lighthouse wasn’t as bright. Ships would lose their way in the sea with a dull light and John Watson always felt bad, afterwards, for faltering in his only duty and service to others. This dimmed his radiance even more, and still more would die because of his broken heart. 

 

Finally, one night when _The Gracious_ was fighting for even a spark of his former radiance, he heard his name been called. For Sherlock Holmes, John Watson became light. The night almost became day once more as John took to the stairs to search his lonely tower. At last he returned to staring at the sea, and there _The Gracious_ saw his love at last. 

 

In the dark water, where the light only reflected, _The Fair Headed_ was illuminated with the pallid light of his mother, _The Moon_ , over his ivory skin. John Watson through him a rope as soon as he was close enough and tried to pull him up, only to find he was now a merman. John had missed him so much, 

that he kissed Sherlock anyway; John didn’t care if he was a tuna fish.

 

Sherlock Holmes kissed him back, the entirety of the ordeal unimportant now because they were together at last. In the flux of radiance from their embrace _The Fair Headed_ returned to his human form. 

 

Pegasus went for them the next morning, as _The Sun_ and _The Moon_ knew their kids would be too occupied that night to be rescued right away, and Pegasus was easily blushed.


End file.
